TaruTaru's Return!
by x-flashwithwave-x
Summary: Taruto returns, but not for the reason Pudding hoped. Can they overcome the random and evil prince? my first fanfic, please R&R!
1. He Arrives!

**Flash: Konichiwa (or however it is spelt) Welcome to my first ever fanfic! **

**Kish****: and I must say it is the worst fanfic on the planet. **

**Flash: Why you! I've not even written it yet? Even I don't know what's going to happen! **

**Kish****: Then why did you write it? **

**Flash: Because I'm bored! And my life sucks a lot… **

**Kish****: Are you going to go into your 'poor little me' routine again? **

**Flash: Can you blame me? hits ** **Kish**** Anyway, enjoy! **

**Kish****: Haven't you forgotten something? **

**Flash: What? **

**Kish****: The disclaimer you idiot **

**Flash: Oh yeah, I do not, have not and will not ever own ** **Tokyo**** Mew Mew. Or anything to do with it. There, you happy how ** **Kish****? You made me remember cries **

**Kish****: Whatever **

* * *

It was three years after the aliens left earth.

Lots of stuff had happened, Masaya and Ichigo had broken up about a year after the aliens left, on account of the fact Masaya was moving away to do some kind of research thing to do with the environment, and he didn't want to stop Ichigo from being happy, and it would have been a very long distance relation anyway. Lettuce had gotten over her crush on Ryou, and Zacuro had got one on him. Mint still apparently remained crush free, but idolised Zacuro in a very scary way, still. Pudding had barley been near any boys other than her brothers for three years, and I think everyone can figure out why. The mews all worked at the café still, each just the same as when they were the mew mews, Mint rarely worked, Ichigo complained, Zacuro was still unsociable and Lettuce was still clumsy. And they don't have their powers anymore, just thought I'd mention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding's Diary

Three years to the day. That's how long it is since I saw him, my sweet sweet Taru-Taru.

God I miss him, every day is like a hurdle, an obstacle I must overcome, but it's so hard to do that. Since he left, I've even stopped saying 'na no da' it's just not the same anymore.

Today was pretty much the same as normal, but we had a 'free deserts day' at the café to celebrate, except I wasn't celebrating at all, what kind of weirdo celebrates the last time she saw her one true love! It's weird, but Ichigo-san and Lettuce-onee-chan seemed a bit down too, but maybe that's because their love lives are a bit non existent at the moment…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day after the 'free deserts day' Pudding was sat in the Mew Mew Café, on her break. The teenager was gazing out of the window, humming under her breath, and generally just spacing out, as she has started doing since Taruto left. Hearing Ryou's voice shouting her break was over, the youngest mew stood up, walking over to a young couple who had just walked in, "Welcome to The Mew Mew Café, would you like to be seated?" she smiled, showing them to their table and taking their order.

"You look down today Pudding-san, what's wrong?"

A masculine voice was heard behind her as she collected the couple's meal from the kitchen. Muttering something, she turned to find her stalker. He had been bothering her for several weeks, always pestering her to go on a date with him and similar things. To be honest, he was getting on Pudding's last nerve. The tall four-teen year old smiled down at the small blonde, his big green eyes sparkling with joy at seeing his 'little monkey' as he called her. His long-ish dark blonde hair fell into his eyes, causing many younger customers to swoon over the handsome figure, but not even making Pudding flinch.

"What is wrong Pudding-san? Are you not pleased to see me?" he asked, sorrow showing in his voice.

"Duh, I keep telling you to leave me alone, and what do I get, more bother. For goodness sake I told you to clear off already didn't I Matt-san?" she shrieked at him, making several people stop eating and glare over at her. Pudding stormed over to the young couple's table, slammed their food down, and stamped to the back to get changed, not a single acrobatic move in sight.

Ryou quickly told everyone to please leave as it was closing time, and told the other mews to tidy up.

Pudding was sat in the changing room, café uniform at the side of her as she stared into space, fuming about idiotic boys who she really needed to get some kind of restraining order for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding's Diary

That creep Matt came in again, but other than that a pretty normal day at the Café.

I miss Taru-Taru, I wonder how he is doing… maybe he has a girlfriend now, I hope he is happy. I hope with all my heart and soul he doesn't feel as sad and lonesome and downright depressed as me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But he did…

Three aliens were gathered round a table, watching some kind of transmition on a monitor. One was nodding, another smirking manically, and the other seemed to not be paying much attention.

They were of course Pai, Kisshu and Taruto, all listening to orders from the leader of their now rectified planet. He was telling them their new mission, one that Taruto wasn't fond of at all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taruto's Dairy

It was three years to the day yesterday. Three years since I saw those stupid humans, and that idiotic, annoying and bratty monkey girl, Pudding. I miss seeing them, even the old hag and that monkey girl. I wonder how they are all getting on, if they are happy, if Pudding's happy, if she…

Why did I just write that? I hate her. I HATE HER!!!!!!I have to forget her, she will have forgotten me already anyway, the stupid little brat…

It feels weird admitting this, even in my diary but…

I think I love her, even though I hate her.

I tried to push her away, not to get close to her, but the stupid monkey had to make me fall in love with her, and this is the first time I've ever admitted it.

Maybe I'm ill…

We got our orders from the King. We have to go back to earth, and destroy the mew mews, as he had found reason to believe that their powers will awaken again soon, and then they will somehow pose a threat to us and our beautiful planet. It's strange, but I don't see how or why, and I most certainly don't want to attack them, or see them ever again. Pai and Kisshu seem rather pleased to be going back, Kisshu I can understand, he has been moaning about missing Ichigo since we left them, but Pai doesn't like anyone does he? Maybe he is more complex than I thought…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about three weeks later, and Pudding was lay in bed, staring sadly at the ceiling. Her siblings were highly unlikely to wake up any time soon, so she didn't bother to get up, just lay there, spacing out. She was oblivious to her surroundings, that was, at least, until she heard a certain voice that hade her heart flop over inside her chest.

"Your hair is longer."

Sitting up, and forgetting she was still in her tangerine nightdress, the young monkey giggled with glee when she saw her favourite alien hovering in front of her bed.

"Taru-Taru! Pudding is happy to see you na no da!"

She giggled again, jumping up and tackle hugging Taruto, not noticing she had said her old saying, like some subconscious part of her mind told her to. Letting go of him, her smile faded slightly when she saw the expression on his face.

"Taru-Taru na no da?"

He glared down at the young girl, attempting to ignore the fact her waist length blonde hair looked so cute loose, and she looked so pretty, that she had hugged him….

Taruto floated higher in order to get away from her, pulling a face that showed clearly that he hated her. Pudding's expression changed to a confused one, as she tried to figure out why Taruto seem so disgusted by her. She opened her mouth to ask him why.

But before she could ask his ears twitched, and he disappeared, and a minute later Pudding's siblings ran in, hugging her sister and shouting random things at the top of their voices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on his ship, Taruto was sat at a table with Kish and Pai, listening to a conversation but not really concentrating. Then a voice broke through his day-dreams.

"So, how's monkey girl? You confessed your undying love to her yet?"

The next thing that Kisshu knew he was being strangled by the small alien, who was insisting he hated Pudding.

_Yeah right_

Kisshu thought, as Pai grabbed his younger comrade and forced his hands from Kisshu's neck. He sat back down, and spoke in his usual emotionless tone.

"We have to kill them, we have no choice. Mint, Zacuro, Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce."

His mind drifted off for a moment, causing Kish and Taruto to look at him, confused, but he soon realised what was going on, and continued to discuss the plan with the two younger aliens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding was once again in the café, but she wasn't working, as it was closed for the day. They had detected the aliens on earth, and she was waiting for the other mew mews to turn up, so that Ryou and Keiichiro could talk to them about something, and she had a feeling that it was something to do with their powers. And of course she was right.

When Lettuce finally arrived, looking very flustered and bowing like a maniac saying sorry over and over, they were lead down to the basement, and they explained to the ex-mews what was going on.

Ryou pressed a button, and suddenly it was just like when they first became mews. Their animals leapt inside their bodies, and when they had all recovered, they were given their pendants my Masha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were floating about the park, glancing round at the shocked faces of the people below.

"We must find he mew mews before their powers awaken. And then we must kill them."

The two younger aliens looked at Pai, confused by the tone of is voice, like he didn't want to do this at all. It was so unlike the emotionless alien to speak in such a manner, that they barley noticed the mew mews running up to them. They did, of course, when Ichigo attacked Kish. Very savagely, without using her weapon.

"What was that for? We haven't even tried to kill you lot in three years!"

Kish then got into a screaming fight with Ichigo, that the others watched with amusement.

The next funny thing to happen was that Pudding once again regained all her childish and happy energy, and clapped her hands gleefully, grabbing Taruto and tackle hugging him.

"Pudding is happy to see Taru-Taru na no da!"

The young alien turned bright red, pushing the monkey mew away, and sticking his tongue at her, floating way to join Pai.

Pai himself was glaring down at everyone, and rolling his eyes at Kisshu, and a slight smirk on his lips at Taruto's expense.

* * *

**Flash: You were right Kisshu, it is rubbish. Gah, double gah and gah gah gah. **

**Kish: Yeah, and they all hate you for it. **

**Flash: hitting ** **Kish**** over head make me feel more suicidal why don't you? **

**Pudding: Taru-Taru, Taru-Taru, Taru-Taru. Taru-Taru is back! tackle hugs Taruto **

**Taruto: Big deal. **

**Flash: stops attacking ** **Kish**** for a minute this is my first fanfic, so please R&R! **

**Kish****: God I hate you Flash… **

**Flash: I aint so fond of you either…hits him again, and waves goodbye to readers Till next time! **

**That should not be a very long time off, as I've already written the next chapter… **


	2. The Battle, and a not too happy Pudding

**Flash: Konichiwa! How are my favourite readers today?**

**Kish: Why are you so happy?**

**Flash: Because I just had ice-cream na no da!**

**Pudding: Hey! My three words na no da! Give them back!**

**Flash: Fine then, I'll say my Kobocha word ume!**

**Kish: I'm going to regret this but, what is a Kobocha?**

**Flash: If I told you that, I'd have to kill you! Actually, that isn't such a bad idea ume…**

**Kish: Help! Mad woman! Lunatic on the loose! runs away**

**Flash: You can't escape me ume! runs after**

**Pudding: I guess she forgot to tell you she doesn't own Tokyo mew mew. Oh, and happy reading na no da!**

* * *

Scowling, Pudding turned to Kisshu and Ichigo with an amused look on her face, and turned back to Taruto.

"Why do you keep running away from me Taru-Taru na no da? Taru-Taru and pudding are friends, the aliens and the mews are friends na no da!"

she practically screamed it, surprising everyone by the tantrum she was throwing, and surprising the other four mew mews by the fact she had started saying it again. Three words that explained everything to them.

Na no da

They suddenly understood why Pudding had stopped being… Pudding-like. She missed Taruto. She tried to hide it, still performing for the customers, still being nice to people, but recently it had shown more and more, and now they knew why. Why she was always daydreaming, why she wasn't happy on the three year celebration, and why she had stopped saying 'na no da'.

They were all just stood there, eyes wide, completely oblivious to the fact the aliens were about to kill them. Kisshu was waving a hand in front of Ichigo's face, as she had not yet shouted retaliation at him. Pai was frowning at the mews, and his gaze hovered for a moment on Lettuce, and he sighed, his gaze softening, before glaring at Taruto, and saying.

"Why are you wasting time blushing? Kill her."

The mew mews gasped in unison, suddenly realising what was going on. Kisshu rolled his eyes, flew up to Pai, and muttered something to him, to witch he growled and nodded his head. Kisshu's dragon swords appeared, Pai got his fan, and Taruto reluctantly brandished his clack-clack toy. Pudding stepped back, and gasped in horror. Why were the aliens trying to kill them again? What was going on!?

Sighing, Pudding looked up at Taruto, tears in her eyes, startling him for a second.

"Fine then, if we must fight, then we must."

Everyone gasped at Pudding, but they realised it wasn't her who had spoken. It was Lettuce, causing even more surprise, as she was the most peaceful of the five. Pai's eyebrows furrowed, as he sighed, and nodded his head at Taruto, who then nodded back, and glanced at the now fuming Pudding.

Soon they were all engaged in battle.

Kisshu was fighting Zacuro and Ichigo, Pai Lettuce and Mint, and Taruto just Pudding.

"Why Taru-Taru?" Pudding cried, tears streaming down her face as he threw his weapon, and she dodged.

"You are somehow a danger to our planet!" he shouted back at her, his doubt in the plan clearly showing in his voice.

"But, how? We were your friends! We were very good friends na no da! Pudding was in l…"

Pudding threw her hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence, and glared at her former friends, and love of her life, before shouting.

"Ribbon pudding ring… INFERNO!!"

Everyone stopped fighting for a second, amazed by the anger in Pudding's voice. They then glanced to see Taruto trapped in the pudding ring.

Everyone gasped, including Pudding, who then collapsed, and proceeded to burst into floods of tears, before turning to the other mews and saying.

"Finnish… him… off..."

Pudding stood up, but her legs collapsed beneath her, so she was just knelt there, crying.

Ichigo nodded, having never liked the 'midget' anyway, got her strawberry bell, and was about to attack, when suddenly, Kish somehow got one of his dragon swords held to Ichigo's neck.

"I can't let you do that I'm afraid, you see, Taruto here is only fourteen, as you have most likely guessed. How about this then for a treaty, I'll take Ichigo hostage, and you can keep Taruto, and then we can both be sure not to hurt them. Deal?"

He didn't even give them chance to agree, before teleporting with his favourite mew mew.

Pai followed, and Pudding just sat there sobbing. Lettuce was staring at where Pai had been, and Mint was shouting something. Zacuro was looking slightly worried.

"Well, we can't kill him… Pudding, how do we get him out?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a lot of confusion, they had finally got Taruto out of the pudding ring, and so he was sat in the café, looking very worried. Pudding was hunched up on a chair, tears still running down her cheeks, but more like a trickle now than a stream.

"Pudding, I…"  
"Pudding does not want to talk to stupid annoying aliens who pretended they were Pudding's friend to upset her, and promised they would come back but didn't bother till they had to kill her na no da."

The mews eyebrows went up, but said nothing. Pudding was obviously trying to hide the fact she loved Taruto, but was failing miserably.

"Oh. I'm sorry Pudding, I…"

"Pudding said she didn't want to talk to you! And stop using Pudding's name, because alien scum do not deserve to! Call Pudding Monkey Girl like you always did na no da!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding's Diary

Well, we now have Taru-Taru as a hostage, and they have Ichigo. He tried to kill me. I nearly killed him.

Haven't heard from Matt-san for a while, maybe I should take him up on that date he keeps offering, coz Taru-Taru is stupid, and I'm stupid for liking him in the first place.

I'm such an idiot.

We were all friends, I don't get it. Why are they trying to kill us? And why didn't he come back before like he promised!? He is so evil, _they are so evil_

I'm never going to think about him again.

…

But he did seem pretty reluctant to…

No, I must follow my resolution. I will not think about the scum. At all. Whatsoever.

God I love him so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the alien ship, Ichigo was attempting to get out of Kisshu's steel-like grip, but had not yet succeeded in doing so.

"You fool! We could have killed them!"  
"Yeah, and they would have killed Taruto! At least we got a hostage out of it!"

"And so did they you dunce! They have our comrade! Remember?"

"He'll get information out of them, turn it to his advantage, he's clever like that. And the monkey girl is sweet on him anyways."  
"She tried to kill him you idiot, or did that certain thought escape you?"

Pai shouted at Kish, causing both alien and hostage to wince. Ichigo sunk her teeth into Kisshu's arm, causing him to screech and let go of her.

"And now I'm free"

She shouted, sticking her tongue out at Kish.

"Not quite Ichigo, you see, if you attempt to harm us, then we will kill you, they kill Taruto, Pudding becomes depressed and the whole mew team falls apart, and our mission is complete."

"Oh, okay then. What do you want me to do while I'm here?"

Kish smirked.

"Well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding was lay in her bed in her parents' old room, a certain alien asleep on the mattress on the floor. For some reason, she was given the job to keep an eye on him, Ryou reminding her if she hurt him the aliens would kill Ichigo.

Sitting up, and rubbing her eyes, the teen stepped out of bed quietly, and walked down the stairs to make breakfast.

She no longer cared for her siblings, as they now lived with her father in China. He had wanted her to move also, but she didn't want to leave her job at the café, or her friends, so she stayed and lived on her own. It was a lot more peaceful than before.

Hearing a noise upstairs, she figured Taruto was awake, and so she climbed the stairs, and said in a voice so devoid of emotion she sounded like Pai.

"Breakfast is on the table."

* * *

**Flash: Is that short ume?**

**Kish: Don't you already know you twit?**

**Flash: Why are you calling me names! I'll hit you again ume!**

**Pai: Hmmm**

**Kish: When did you get here?**

**Pai: When Flash decided to insert me hmmming. What am I hmmming about again?**

**Flash: glares at him How should I know? I didn't even tell you hmmm ume!**

**Pudding: I know!!!!!! I gave him the idea na no da!**

**Pai: Ah, yes, now I remember. You are correct young Pudding, they are very so.**

**Taruto: Yeah, even I know!**

**Pudding: Taru-Taru na no da! tackle hugs**

**Lettuce: Looks at Pai and blushes for no known reason  
Kish: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Flash: hits Kish Please R&R, and give advice and stuff, it makes me happy ume! glares at Pai what's all this about 'being very so' with Kish ume?**

**Pudding: well duh, you're in love na no da!**

**Kish + Flash: Faints**


	3. Shopping, and Matt's hair

**Flash: Erm. Hi. Konichiwa. Whatever. I have several things to say ume.**

**I am a bad author, very bad ume. Feel free to flame me.**

**Pudding and Taru-Taru are cool! Yay! I wish I was Pudding ume!**

**I am very very sad, as in suicidal, but don't worry about that, it is highly unlikely I'll kill myself any time soon as I share a room with my mum ume! ****glares in mother's direction**

**I'm obsessed with stuff easily ume.**

**Zoe hits me a lot ume.**

**Yay! I did my dare! Loz dared me to say random stuff on the internet so I have ume!**

**Oh yeah, there is another one…**

**6) I no longer have a crush on the idiot named Sam, and my evil crush I had on the evil maths genius Connor ended the first day I sat next to him in year seven. Yay ume!**

**Kish: what was the point of that?**

**Flash: I like cake though ume!**

**Kish: too much sugar again. And you forgot the disclaimer.**

**Flash: Fine! I don't own TMM ume. If I did Pudding and Taruto would have gotten married for no apparent reason, Masaya would have fallen off a cliff and Ichigo and Kish would have been madly in love. Ditto with Lettuce and Pai ume.**

**Pai: ****glares at Flash****  
Lettuce: ****blushes****  
Flash: Hope you enjoy my beyond cruddy story ume!**

* * *

Taruto just looked at Pudding, slightly sad and very shocked by her tone of voice. I was obvious she hated him, so why was he still alive? He followed Pudding down the stairs, and sat down at the table, beginning to eat. They were trapped in a silence; nether knew what to say or when to say it. Pudding was angry, and Taruto was just scared.

Clearing the table, Pudding clattered the dishes as she washed them, and about half an hour later, looked Taruto up and down.

"You are going to need more clothes Taru-Taru na no da."

"Pudding, can I ask you something?"  
"I said Taru-Taru had to call me monkey girl! And yes you may na no da"

"Why do you say na no da all the time, even when you are angry or upset?"

Pudding gave him a funny look, and said, eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"Huh? Pudding stopped saying na no da when Taru-Taru left na no da."

And that's when she realised she was saying it again. _What? What is going on, why am I saying it again!? He tried to kill me, he didn't come back, I should not be happy to see him!_

Taruto was looking at Pudding, a concerned look on his face, attempting to figure out why she had only just seemed to notice, because, from what he knew, she had always said it. But she said that she had stopped when…

He gasped, realising something, and piecing it together with something else she has said.

"Pu… I mean monkey girl, may I ask you something else."  
Pudding glared at him, and nodded in response, wondering why he was asking her questions.

"Do you love me?"

this caused Pudding to go mental, screaming at him and throwing several objects at him, saying Pudding hated traitors and he was one.

"I hate you! I hate you so much na no da!"

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"  
"Because then Ichigo-onee-chan would get killed na no da!"

Taruto nodded sadly, as he had been hoping she returned his feelings towards her, but she obviously didn't in his mind. He never thought of the fact he used to say he hated her too, when he didn't, and that Pudding might be doing the same thing to cover up her sadness and real feelings towards him.

"Okay then, what is this about clothes? What's wrong with mine!?"

"You look like a weirdo na no da."

"Wow, brilliant tact monkey girl…"

Taruto glared at Pudding, who just giggled, and said to him.

"Well, let's go shopping na no da! Pudding has lots of money now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later, they were in the middle of a big shopping centre, looking at all the shops. Taruto looked dazed, and scared, whereas Pudding looked giggly and happy, like a typical girl on a shopping trip.

"Lets try there na no da!"

she pointed to a very empty looking shop, and grabbed Taruto's wrist, dragging him into the shop with her. When they got in, they looked round, and Pudding dragged the alien behind her, piling mountains of clothes onto his hands.

"Now go try them on na no da!"

reluctantly, Taruto shuffled over to the changing rooms, and tried different clothes on, while Pudding browsed the dresses, holding up a strapless yellow top, with a tangerine lace trim, and a tangerine bow. Walking to a different changing room, and dragging across the curtain, she tried the dress on, and came out at the same time as Taruto.

"Pu…Pud… monkey girl! Is that you?"

"Hai na no da! Do you like it? Taru-Taru looks nice, even though Pudding does not like him."

Thanks, and you look lovely… I mean awful! You look even worse that when you're a monkey person!"

Pudding laughed at how badly Taruto lied, and twirled round in her dress. They both changed back, and Taruto held the clothes while Pudding put different hats on his head, seeing which covered his ears best. Eventually she decided on a deep blue colour that would cover his ears without making him look scary and random.

They both headed home after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding's Diary

I went shopping with Taru-Taru today!

It was funny, we tried lots of different hats on him and stuff, and it was so hilarious!

But… even though I still love him, he betrayed me, and broke his promise and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that…

Matt-san hasn't called still, how strange; he is usually driving me nutty by now, pestering me for a date… I wonder if he is okay…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day, at the café, Taruto and Pudding were sat at a table, listening to Ryou talk on and on about something, but neither of them were paying much attention.

Pudding was working, and she couldn't leave Taruto on his own, for fear of him running away or something.

"Well, we'll have to put Taruto here to work, no point not using our hostage, is there!"

Ryou's voice broke through both of their daydreams, startling the both of them, and causing Taruto to groan, whereas Pudding did nothing. Slowly, as the thought sunk in, she smiled, then giggled, standing up and running to the back to get changed.

When she emerged a few minutes later, she was wearing her uniform, and she saw Taruto wearing a very smart outfit, consisting of a pair of grey trousers, a white shirt and an apron, that made him look slightly girly. Laughing, Pudding walked over to someone who had just walked in. She seated him and was just about to take his order when she realised who he was.

"Matt-san? You've have your hair cut na no da!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was sat on a chair in the spaceship, arms folded as she watched Pai and Kisshu argue about what she should do while they had her on the ship. Pai wanted to lock her up in one of the rooms, and Kisshu wanted her to stay free, so this had caused some friction between the two, and Ichigo felt very uncomfortable sitting there while Kisshu screamed at Pai, and the purple haired alien just relied calmly, glaring at Kish.

* * *

**Flash: Yay! My third chapter, done! I know that last bit with Ichigo seems kind of random, but it isn't! Honest**** ume!**

**Kish: Just stop talking Flash, you're bugging them.**

**Flash: Oh, and thanks to all your reviews! I'm so happy people actually read this ume! ****dances**


	4. The date and HYPNOSIS!

**Flash: Konichiwa! I'm kind of happy today, except I forgot my PE kit for school, so I had to stand and watch the idiotic boys, (including my ex crush, Sam) play rugby, and get covered in mud! I think I got frostbite my toes are that cold, and it was second lesson ume.**

**And I am so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been so busy being depressed and stupid and stuff I forgot all about this story! I'm so evil ume!**

**And thanks for all the reviews! It's so nice to know people read my story ume!**

**Kish: Just shut up and get on with the story and… why are you listening to such random songs?**

**Flash: There isn't much difference between bring me to life and life is like a boat! Is there ume? They both have the word life in!**

**Also, Rie Fu rocks ume!**

**Kish: Just shut up and get on with the disclaimer and story you nitwit.**

**Flash: Oh yeah, I hit an idiot today ume! Go me; ShiShi-chan will be happy when I tell her. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and please R&R ume!**

* * *

Matt smiled up at Pudding, laughing and running his fingers through his shorter hair.

"Glad to see you noticed Pudding-san. Don't suppose you'll change your mind about that date I keep offering you, just coz of my hair, will you?"

He grinned at his 'little monkey', completely ignoring the fuming Taruto who was stood behind the blonde Chinese girl. Grinning, Pudding smiled down at the fourteen year old, and replied.

"Maybe Matt-san, I'll have to think about it na no da!"

His eyebrows immediately furrowed, as he looked at his crush and asked.

"Na no da? What's that? You have never said it before!"

"Pudding says na no da all the time Matt-san na no da!"

Matt smiled, and gestured for Pudding to sit down with him, to which she sat in the chair opposite, causing a frustrated Taruto to throw his mop at the nearest object, that was actually Zacuro taking someone's orders. She glared at him, and muttered something, then turned back and continued to take the tables order, in an extremely unsociable manner. Pudding was due a break, so she used her break to spend time with Matt. This, of course, made the jealous Taruto even worse, and pretty soon he was mad enough to kill Matt, but Mint stopped him just before he could, much to his annoyance.

"So, who's the weirdo?"

"Taru-Taru? Oh he is someone Pudding used to know, and now he is staying here for a bit na no da."

Pudding smiled at Matt, wondering why exactly she had never realised how cute he was. She realised it was because she was hoping Taruto would come back. She was just thinking that when he grinned at her, and pushing his blonde fringe out of his eyes, asked her.

"So, will you go on a date with me?"

"Sure, why not na no da!"

All the mews turned in shock when they heard this. The youngest mew had been refusing, and getting annoyed with, Matt for a while, and she seemed to hate him, and now here she was going on a date with him? Something didn't add up. And they were going to find out why.

Taruto, on the other hand, was too annoyed to realise the mew's shock, as he was too busy rolling up his sleeves and muttering under his breath, just to be grabbed by all three of the other mews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding's Dairy

I'm going on a date with Matt-san tomorrow! How cool! I never realised how cool he is.

Taruto seems slightly annoyed about something, maybe he is just in a bad mood. I don't care really, I'm over that alien. Stupid stupid stupid alien. I hate him now. I just wish I could never see him again. He really brings out the worst in me, makes me act like a little kid again. I'm thirteen now, I can't be a little kid anymore, I need to grow up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisshu had actually won the argument about Ichigo, a first in his lifetime, and so was bragging and acting like a big head about it.

"How's my little Koneko-chan then?"

Ichigo turned and saw a smirking Kish stood behind her, a superior look on his face, yet he seemed not as bad as he used to be. Ichigo glared at her enemy and said.

"I'm not your Koneko-chan! Go away you nitwit! Isn't it enough I'm your hostage?"

she folded her arms and turned from the green haired alien in a temper, and was about to storm off when Pai appeared in front of her, the surprise appearance of the taller alien startled her, and she walked into him, and then backed away, muttering under her breath. Pai simply glared down at the pink mew, and then looked at Kish, who was laughing in a very annoying manner.

"Shut up or I will be forced to wring your neck."

That shut up Kish. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his comrade, pondering on several strange and random ideas before asking.

"Go on, don't leave me guessing. What's wrong?"

Pai growled at him, but then spoke, in an almost worried sounding voice.

"The king has a message for us. Apparently his son is on Earth, and is waiting to speak to us."  
"Huh? That is very very weird. Why would he ever do anything as stupid as that? He is the future leader of our world, surely he, or his security guards, have more sense!"

"Apparently not, so we need to be down there this second, before he gets angry with us."

"What about Ichigo?"

"We'll take her with us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two aliens teleported to earth not long after, a gagged Ichigo with them. They had restrained her using some new technology of theirs, and she was unable to do anything unless they commanded her to.

They looked round, and saw a tall young earth boy with blonde hair stood there waiting for them. Landing, the two aliens looked round for their prince, and then spotted the blonde boy. Kish had just brandished his swords when the blonde pressed something on his wrist, and a bright light flashed. When the light disappeared, he had long alien ears, and Pai and Kish realised who he was. They both bowed, and Pai said.

"I'm afraid Taruto has been captured your highness, but we did get a hostage…"

Pai pushed Ichigo forwards, and she gasped mentally.

Their prince was Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding was home and singing as she cooked dinner. Taruto was looking slightly annoyed, but helping her with making the food anyway, wondering when Pudding was going on the date with that idiot, Matt.

"Monkey girl, when is that date?"

"In an hour, why? I'm going to go get ready now, here's your dinner na no da."

She handed him something she had just taken out of the oven, and then cart wheeled up the stairs, still singing happily. Taruto slammed the plate down on the dinning room table and swore under his breath about Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was back on the ship, along with the aliens, and was seriously annoyed.

"So… That was Matt-san, and he is going to hypnotise Pudding and kill all of us! And what exactly did we do to deserve this!?"

She was pointing at Kish as she screamed this, stamping her feet and looking like she was about to explode. Kish, on the other hand, was smirking at her.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan? Why are you so worried? Of course I'll make sure _you're_ not killed!"

Ichigo was about to hit Kish, when someone grabbed her wrist. Looking round, she spotted Pai holding her wrist, glaring down at her. She looked scared for a moment, but he let go of her, and muttered something to Kish, who nodded, and smirked again at the pink mew.

"It's started!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding was sat on a park bench next to Matt-san. She was wearing the dress she had bought before, and had her hair loose, a single small plait at the side of her face. As she smiled up at the fourteen year old, she said.

"So, what we going to do na no da?"

Matt's ear twitched. Even though it looked human, it still seemed respond in an alien manner, and so it twitched when he was annoyed. The young mew had been saying 'na no da' constantly since he picked her up, and he was not amused. It was getting on his nerves.

'_it's okay, you can get that stupid twerp soon enough. You just need to hypnotise her…'_

He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. Standing up, he began to walk off with her, Pudding laughing and running after him.

"Where are we going Matt-san na no da?"

She asked, giggling like a maniac. She stopped, however, when Matt turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"Matt-san… what… eyes… I feel sleepy na no da."

She blinked sleepily, and Matt smiled. Slowly, he began to speak, his voice cold and heartless.

"Pudding…"

But before he could speak, he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw it was a very angry looking Taruto, his weapon spinning round in his hand. With a loud battle cry, he threw it at the fourteen year old, who pressed a button on his wrist. Slowly his ears morphed back, and he was in alien clothes. He expertly dodged the attack

Taruto simply hovered there, shocked. Slowly, it registered with him who exactly who he was fighting with.

His own prince.

* * *

**Flash: Yay! Chapter four done and still not much fluff. Oh well. I'm not very good at fluff anyways ume.**

**Kish: You suck. A lot.**

**Flash: Shut up or else I will hit you on the head with my big wooden hammer ume.**

**Please R&R peoples ume!**


	5. Fighting, and, erm, fighting? short

**Flash: Welcome to chapter five! I am going to write this story as fast as I can! Mostly because I want to make a video of it using pictures ume!**

**And I am so sorry for taking so long, I had really bad writer's block and my life went pretty hectic and stuff so.. ume.**

**Kish: Are you not happy enough with the rubbish ****video you just finished?**

**Flash: No, coz I finally figures out how to use movie maker ume!**

**Kish: Just get this story over and done with then I never have to speak to you again…**

**Flash: But I will write more ume! I don't own Tokyo mew mew, and I hope you enjoy chapter five ume!**

Taruto stared in horror at Matt, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what was going on. He could be saved by his prince but… chances are they would kill Pudding. Pudding, the girl he loved. She had said she hated him but… he still hoped deep down she was lying, and she loved him back.

His train of though was disturbed when the alien prince below him smirked, and said in an enormously superior voice.

"Hello Taruto. They said you had been taken hostage, but I never thought you would even think to attack me."

Taruto gulped, and attempted to stutter out an answer.

"I… But… She…"

Matt laughed cruelly, and said.

"You were protecting this mew mew, or am I mistaken?"

"You… She… yes, I was."

Matt shook his head, and smirked, before saying to the blushing alien.

"That's a crime punishable by death you know…"

Matt raised his cold eyes to Taruto, and looked like he was about to speak. He was going to hypnotise the young alien to kill himself, so there would be no problems created by him later.

He didn't notice, however, Pudding had woken up, as she had blacked out when Taruto appeared. The Mew Mew's hand went to her mouth in shock when she realised who Matt was, and tears sprung to her eyes. It was obvious now what was going on. Pulling her pendant out of her pocket, she kissed it and shouted.

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"

Both aliens turned their attention to the now awake mew, Matt cutting off his gaze with Taruto. Pudding's eyes were blazing with anger, as she screamed at the alien prince.

"Matt-san! You have made Pudding angry na no da! Now she will have to punish you like Pudding used to Punish Taru-Taru!"

Grabbing her pudding rings, and attacked Matt, who always seemed to dodge just in time, making Pudding even angrier. Screaming with frustration, she and Taruto attacked the alien prince again, working together to try and defeat him, both trying their best. Eventually, he seemed to get bored, and spoke, before teleporting away.

"Don't worry, we will meet again, and next time, I'll win."

Pudding and Taruto looked at each other, shocked.

"Taru-Taru, Pudding needs to sit down na no da."

She transformed back and they both sat on a park bench, Taruto thinking and Pudding calming herself down. When she had, she turned her head to the alien, and spoke softly.

"Was Matt-san Taru-Taru's prince then na no da?"

She was looking at him, with sad eyes, and Taruto wondered why for a minute, before replying.

"Yeah. Which means now, I've betrayed my planet, and Pai and Kish will have orders to kill me."

He paused for a minute, then spoke again, looking at the grass under the bench.

"Pudding, are you okay, I mean, coz you were hypnotized and you blacked out."

"Pudding is fine na no da. But she is sad."

"Why?"

"Pudding was very horrid to Taru-Taru the other day, and he did not deserve it. And now he's is in trouble and it's all Pudding's fault!"

Taruto sat there, looking slightly amazed. It was in no way her fault, and she was so unlike herself it was quite scary, so he stood up, and smiled at her.

"Lets go home."

**Flash: writer's block, gah, sorry ume.**

**Kish: Wait a second, why haven't you hit me yet this story?**

**Flash: Because I have decided to become peaceful and non violent ume.**

**Kish: Thank god for that.**

**Flash: Anyways, hoped you enjoyed that chapter, even if it was short, I will try to do the next chapter quickly to make up for it! Please stay tuned ume!**

**Kish: You sound like a bad TV presenter…**


	6. Fluff and panic!

**Flash: Wooooooo! I performed a play in front of my year today and everyone laughed ume…**

**Kish: No wonder, you look stupid dressed up as a yob. You could not look intimidating if you tried.**

**Flash: Thank you Kish! You're so nice ume! ****Hugs him**

**Kish: Urg, I think I preferred you when you were violent…**

**Flash: ****Still hugging Kish**** I don't own TMM, and please r&r ume!**

**Kish: GET OFFA ME! ****Runs off, with Flash still hugging him**

**Flash: There's fluff in this one ume! Yay!**

Pudding was at home, sat on the couch next to Taruto. She was less shaken up now, and was smiling softly, eyes sparkling. She glanced across at Taruto, who seemed to be absorbed in the TV, or was at least pretending to be. Pudding leant her head on Taruto's shoulder, causing him to blush.

"Thank you Taru-Taru for rescuing Pudding earlier na no da"

She giggled, and hugged him, causing the poor alien to blush even more.

"wha… Pudding, what… I thought you hated me?"

"Pudding was angry then, and Pudding is sorry now na no da."

Taruto found his heart leap inside his chest, and he glanced at the blonde monkey girl, his enemy. Her long blonde fringe was partially falling into her eyes, and said eyes were looking up at him, and he found himself lost in them. After a minute he opened his mouth to speak, his blush darkening.

"Pudding, I have to tell you something."

Pudding's eyes lost some of their sparkle, as though she expected bad news, but Taruto smiled, and that made her happy again.

"Pudding I… I love you."

"I love you too na no da!"

And then she leant forwards and kissed him, closing her eyes. He blinked, shocked. He thought that she hated him, but she had most likely thought the same. He kissed her back, and stooped think about what was happing, and just focused on Pudding.

He Wished he could have stayed like that forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisshu was smirking, and Ichigo was just sat down in front of him, oblivious of the obvious annoyance he was about to cause her.

He sat down next to her, and she gave him a wary look, before muttering.

"What now Kish?"

"Nothing Koneko-chan, why, is there something you wanted to say?"

"Shut up."

Ichigo stood up, but found that Kisshu had hold of her wrist. Turning to look t him, bubbling with anger, she glanced at his face. She turned to whatever he was looking at, which was a transmitter monitor, and he had a look of what seemed to be a mix of sadness and worry on his face.

"Huh? What's going on Kish?"

"Taruto is a traitor. He fought off our prince to save Pudding."

He looked up at the red head, and she could tell that the next sentence was going to be bad.

"The sentence for him is death."

"Oh no! What about poor Pudding? How will she react? She'll be heartbroken!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pudding and Taruto walked into Café Mew Mew hand in hand the next day. Everyone looked at them as they stepped inside, as they were late too.

"Sorry we're late Ryou na no da."

Pudding said, smiling. She let go of Taruto's hand, planted a kiss on his cheek, and skipped off to get changed, leaving Taruto stood there grinning.

"I'd better get changed too."

She headed off in the other direction, and all the mews looked at each other.

"They made friend's quick!"

"Don't they look sweet though?"

"It'll never last."

"How's she going to react when we get Ichigo back and he goes back to Kish and Pai?"

They all looked at each other again, before going back to work as Pudding and Taruto came out of the changing rooms.

"What shall Taruto and I do first Ryou na no da?"

Pudding was holding his hand again, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_This is Bliss_ She thought to herself, glancing at the blushing Taruto with a smile.

**Flash: Short again, but I've done two chapters now to make up for the wait! And there's (really rubbish) fluff ume!**

**Kish: You really struggled to write the fluff didn't you?**

**Flash: You're cute when you're being mean ****glomps, but Kish doesn't struggled**

**Kish: One day I'll escape from this mad house.**

**Pudding: ****runs past singing ****Pudding kissed Taru-Taru, Pudding kissed Taru-Taru!**


	7. Ichigo, Kish and wallops round the head

**Flash: Konichiwa!! Sorry for the wait, I'm a silly beggar, but I'm going to update all my fics, finish maybe one or two off, then I could put a, rather long, Rozen Maiden-ish one shot on, or split it into chapters. **

**Kish: Oh. You're back. I thought you had gone for good.**

**Flash: Nope, but I'm still non violent. And I have something to say. No one will understand it, and no one ever will. Tee hee.**

**There is this person I like. But no one in the world knows I like them.**

**And no, it isn't Connor Zoe.**

**Kish: wtf?**

**Flash: I don't own tmm, please enjoy it, and feel free to review!**

**Oh, and I'm going to try and put more kishxichigo and at least some lettucexpai. And you know what; I'm thinking of changing my original pairings, coz Mint and Zakuro are soooooooooo kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Kish: do us all a favour, and stop eating sugar. Or stop eating altogether, that's good too.**

* * *

Ichigo was fretting. In fact, she was fretting so much she never noticed Kish sneaking up behind her. She did however, when he put her arms round her, and kissed her. Screeching, she walloped the alien round the head, and growled at him.

"Aww, Koneko-chan? What was that for?"

He rubbed the back of his head, and glared at her.

"Right, I'm going to get you for that!"

He began to chase her round the ship, and after half an hour or so, managed to pin her to a wall.

"Got you now Koneko-chan." He whispered, with a smirk on his face. Ichigo was now distinctly afraid to be pinned against the wall by such a perverted alien. Then she was saved by a knight in shining armour!

Well, more like an alien in clothes, but you know.

"Pai, go away, I'm busy!"

"There's a transmition for you."

Kish swore, and turned away, heading for the control room. Pai followed him.

It was late that night when Ichigo was in 'her room', and couldn't sleep. She could hear Kisshu doing something outside her room, and her head was muddled. She knew she no longer hated him, she had known that for a long time. She also knew that she, well, liked him, but every time she decided to tell him, he went all perverted and annoying and she hit him!

It was starting to get on her nerves.

She was just thinking this, when she heard a load bang, and Kish swearing just as loudly. She walked out of her room, to find Kish holding something that had smashed to pieces. Ichigo tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned round, startled, and looked horrified to see Ichigo. "Erm, Koneko-chan, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yes. But you woke me. And anyway, before you go all yourself on me, I want to say something."

"Hmm?" Kish looked extreamly startled at that, and sat down, Ichigo next to him, while she tried to stutter out what she wanted to say. Eventually, she overcame her nervousness, and said.

"Well, spend… no, I have… no... Oh just forget all that. Kish, I think I'm in love with you." And with that, she kissed him. Kish was very startled, and as soon as the kiss was over, asked, "Okay, where is my Koneko-chan? Bring her back!" But then he laughed, and kissed her again.

Pai was stood at the door, and he turned round to leave the happy couple. '_So, it seems as though the mews are falling for aliens easily at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, I'll have some luck…'_

* * *

**Flash: All Ichigo and Kish this time, I decided to actually get some in my story, next time I'll probs have Pai and Lettuce, then back to the main storyline. I hope I can update soon, but if not, I'm sorry. Oh, and sorry for it being short too.**

**Kish: You. Just. Rock. Thanks!**

**Flash: You two make a cute couple. It's a well known fact.**


	8. Author's Note!

Hey guys! I know it has been years since I last updated this fic, and looking back on it, I don't blame myself, but I think I'm going to restart this fic and rewrite it all now that I'm a big shiny year ten with shiny English language knowledge. So, I'll be adding it as a new story so I can keep up with what I had already updated, then probably deleting the old one after that. Expect my first chapter soon.

Love you all! 3


End file.
